


Honk Honk

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, mild innapropriate humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Anti is sleep deprived and Jackie loves him, even if he does act ridiculous sometimes.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Honk Honk

Jackie was tired. He yawned into his hand, then slipped out of his shirt. Work was extra-difficult today. Not only had he been forced to detain not one but _two_ people, but most of the customers at his actual job were rude. The hero was over it all.

Anti was already laying in bed, unsurprisingly. It was his natural habitat. He lay there on his phone, hugging a pillow and all curled up under the blanket. As Jackie got closer, he saw that his boyfriend's eyes were bloodshot from sleep deprivation. This really wasn't unusual either, he often stayed up from dawn to two am or so.

"Hey, Dolly," Jackie mumbled, ruffling Anti's hair. "So it's still..."

"He, yeah." Anti yawned wide, revealing most of his crooked teeth. "Food."

"...what?"

"I want food," Anti explained. "I'm hungry. Hold on..." He got up from the bed and headed for the kitchen, but not before hugging Jackie tight. Then, he disappeared into the only lit up room in the house. Jackie just shrugged and got into bed.

There was a book on the side of the bed. That was just like Anti, which Jackie adored. His partner wasn't just a bookworm, but he also wrote stuff as well. Jackie read the title of the book out loud to himself. _The Scarlet Letter._ It brought back memories of English class that he'd rather not remember, but Anti loved classic literature and stuff. Watching him gush over books and stuff was adorable beyond words.

It started to rain outside. The hero breathed a gentle sigh, loving the sound of the rain coming down against the window. There was just something so _romantic_ about the rain to him, though he couldn't put his finger on it. He almost didn't notice Anti slip back in bed until he felt a hug on the book.

"Gimme," he said quietly. Jackie did so, and Anti put the book back where it was. "So...I bought donuts."

"Donuts?" Jackie turned to see that Anti _indeed_ had an entire bag of mini donuts. "When'd you get those?"

"While you were at work." Anti yawned again, still laying down. Although Jackie wasn't that hungry, he'd probably eat some with Anti anyways. He sat up and gently took the bag from Anti's hands, opening it and taking one himself. "Hey!"

"One minute," Jackie said through a mouthful of powdered donut. Then, he plucked out a donut and placed it to Anti's lips. His boyfriend opened his mouth and ate it. It was honestly really cute, and Jackie had to restrain himself from flapping his hands with delight. Anti reached up, but instead of grabbing the bag of donuts he put a hand on Jackie's chest. "Umm...what are you doing?"

Anti giggled a little and squeezed his pec. "Honk honk."

They stared at each other for a moment, then both burst out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry  
> I might delete this. I don't know of you noticed, but I'm ALSO rather sleepy right now.


End file.
